Turnabout Revenge
by The Sparrow Messenger
Summary: When Miles Edgeworth is found dead in his own house, Phoenix Wright has to defend his friend once again from the charge of murder. And this time, it was personal - both the Defense and the Prosecution had relations to the victim, after all. Warning: Character Death and possible OOC-ness.
1. Prologue

_Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock._

**Date : 27 January. Time : 10.30am.**

Miles Edgeworth was working on his latest trial when he recieved a call from the young detective who worked with him on prior cases before, Ema Skye. Seeing as she and Detective Gumshoe were both working on this case as well, Edgeworth immediately assumed it'd be related to work.

However, Ema had been calling for a vastly different purpose. "Hey, Edgeworth, do you want to hang out with us later? You've been working very hard on this trial, and Wright wanted you to relax for a bit."

Edgeworth considered it for a moment. He usually wouldn't leave work unfinished just like that, but decided that since he was invited, he might as well just have fun and join in. "I suppose I could. What time and where?"

"Oh, we're meeting at the Wright Anything Agency first at noon, then heading out for lunch from there."

"...Then I shall see you all there later. Goodbye." Edgeworth hung up the phone and resumed on his work.

_Tick. Tock._

**Time : 12.50pm.**

"Ema, you're sure Edgeworth said he would join us, right?" Wright enquired, having been waiting for him since earlier. "Otherwise, all of this waiting is in vain. I'm getting hungry and even Gumshoe's here now and Maya has been waiting for us at the store for a long time."

"Uh… I'm pretty sure he said so. It's unlike him to be this late, however… usually he'd arrive earlier than everyone else," Ema replied. She was already snacking on those snacks she loved.

"Ema, could you please quieten down that din you're making? I'm trying to work here," a very exasperated Apollo Justice exclaimed. Ema didn't reply, instead deciding to throw one snackoo at him.

"Well, you guys can go on ahead first. I'll meet up with you later, after I go check on Edgeworth. I think he probably forgot the time," Lana said. "We all know he's such a workaholic, after all."

"That's an excellent plan! We'll meet there later, then." Following that, Wright dashed right out the office, Detective Gumshoe trying his best to follow after. Ema just walked calmly, still munching on the snackoos.

_Tick. Tock. Tick._

**Time : 1.26pm.**

Lana had finally arrived at the Prosecutor's Office where she had previously worked at, and where Edgeworth should be. However, when she asked Franziska if Edgeworth was in, all Franziska did was coldly reply with a "no".

"Do you have any idea where he would be?" Lana asked.

"Oh, little brother probably is at his own home. He said he wanted to leave first, since he was going out with that foolishly foolish friend of his," Franziska said, referring to Edgeworth and Wright.

'...Little brother alright, you're the younger one...' Lana thought as she began to leave.

_Tick. Tock._

**Time : 1.43pm.**

Luckily, Edgeworth's house wasn't too far from the office. When Lana arrived, she rang the doorbell. All she was answered by was an eerie silence.

'That's strange… if he was at home, he'd usually answer the door quickly,' she mused as she looked around. She suddenly realised that the door was left half-opened, something Edgeworth wouldn't have been clumsy enough to do. Lana found it suspicious, and cautiously began to walk in.

_Tick. Tock._ Edgeworth's mantelpiece clock was the only thing making any sound in the house. "Edgeworth? Are you there?" Now, any other person would take the silence as someone not being in, but Lana sensed that something was off about the whole situation. First, Edgeworth not arriving on time, and then his door being left ajar.

Lana walked around the strangely silent house while looking for Edgeworth, the mantelpiece clock being the only companion in this lack of sound. As she walked from one room to the other, she wondered exactly what could have happened.

She soon discovered that Edgeworth had to be in the house; no one has seen him since earlier that day. So why wasn't he answering at all?

**Time : 1.51pm.**

There was only one place in the house Lana hadn't checked yet: Edgeworth's study. Generally, Edgeworth said not to enter his study at any point in time, but this was an exception. He was nowhere to be found. Plus, everyone was beginning to get worried.

_Tick._

Lana opened the door. "Edgeworth, are you in here?" What greeted her was a sight she didn't expect. Edgeworth's head was knocked against the shelf, and he wasn't moving. The entire place was a huge mess, and looked as if someone had been looking for something.

Lana shaked Edgeworth a few times. He didn't respond at all. There wasn't a pulse. This could only mean one thing.

Miles Edgeworth was dead. And right now, no one knew why.


	2. Unspoken

Detective Gumshoe's phone suddenly rang while he, Phoenix and Ema were still eating. "Hello, pal?" His expression immediately changed. "Alright, pal. We'll meet at the police headquarters, then. Mr Wright and Ema can come along, right? Okay. See you there."

"Gumshoe, what's wrong? Why do we have to go to the police headquarters?" Phoenix Wright asked, curious as to what happened. After all, if one of Gumshoe and Ema's only days off required them to return to work, something was definitely going on.

"...No time for me to explain, pal. You'll have to find out there," Detective Gumshoe replied back. 'You'll be too shocked by what you'll hear, pal. I'm sorry but it has to be done...'

_**Later, at the Police Department Headquarters...**_

"Sis? What are you doing here? You were supposed to meet up with us at the mall, yknow. Where's Edgeworth?" Detective Skye asked between munching on her favourite snackoos.

"...You see, that's the problem. Edgeworth's... dead. I'm sure Gumshoe knows," Lana replied. She looked slightly shaken up as she spoke, and Ema realised that she probably discovered the body.

"W-What?! Miles is dead?!" Wright couldn't understand. Why would his own childhood friend get murdered for seemingly no reason?

"The main suspect is… Larry Butz. Your other childhood friend, I've heard." There it went. The second shock : the other close friend of his being the main suspect for yet another case.

Shortly after, a call was made to Phoenix's phone. "N-N-N-Nick! Y-Y-You've got to help me out of this one! Edgy's murder-"

"...I've heard about it already. Don't worry, Larry, I'll be your Defense Attorney this time as well. After all, I want to find out who was true the murderer, while defending a close friend," Phoenix interrupted, clearly upset by the circumstances. "I'll see you in a while."

**_A few hours later..._**

No matter how distraught Phoenix Wright was by the murder of his close friend/rival, he still had to solve the case and defend the innocent Larry Butz (again).

Thus, he was at Miles Edgeworth's house, which was where Miles was killed, to see if Detective Gumshoe and Ema Skye could find anything (and if he could help). Maya Fey tagged along, even though she didn't want to be in the room where any person was murdered. However, Maya had spotted something.

"...Hey, Nick, what's this?" she said, raising up a piece of paper. Phoenix took the paper from Maya's hands.

Phoenix began to look at the paper. There were words scribbled on it, and they reminded him of Edgeworth's handwriting when he was still a young child, messier and more childish. There were some spelling errors here and there, although they were few and far between. He began to read it silently.

"Dear Phoenix,

How have you been? I've been missing you and Larry a lot. Since Dad was killed... Anyway, the attorney that had been against Dad in court before I... , Mr. von Karma took me in after Dad died. He's a wonderful prosecutor, even though I sometimes doubt his tactics. Maybe he'll teach me how to be one as good as him. I doubt so, of course, but...

How's it been in school there? I haven't really been making many friends, I think Mr. von Karma may just be a little scary around them. However, Mr. von Karma has a daughter as well, so at least I have some sort of company.

I hope you two have been getting along fine, even though I'm not there any more. Wish you luck with the Butz!

From Miles, your friend."

A few words here and there were cancelled out in the first paragraph, but they reflected Miles' nightmares of his belief that he accidentally killed his father. However, after the DL-6 Case was resolved thanks to Phoenix, all of that was resolved too.

Phoenix could see why Miles never sent the letter. Well, many different possible reasons why. Whatever it was, it was nice that Miles still cared for them even after moving away.

"I-It must be nice to have a good friend, huh?" Maya said, looking through the stack of paper she found the letter in. "I-I mean, he still kept the letter even after moving houses. And, look at these... He must have missed you both a lot, huh?"

Subconsciously, Phoenix began to smile. This was more like the Miles Edgeworth he knew since young.


End file.
